TDI Season Two!
by letter00
Summary: It' Total Drama Island Season two! Who will win the 10000,0000,0000? Who will win? Angel or Jessie?
1. Send in Campers

Special Announcement!

Hello everyone, it's me Letter00 back with another Total Drama Island Season 2!

I need ten boys and ten girls. The deadline is tonight by nine. If I do not get all campers by then, I will keep it running.

By the way, this time I'm going to have the campers from last season have little brothers and sisters. And you're going to create them! Here is the campers profile log:

Name:

Gender:

Camper Relation:

Acts like:

Looks like:

Bathing Suit:

Age:

Here's my camper:

Name: Bryon Staten

Gender: Boy

Camper Relation: Trent's brother

Act's like: A very cool kid. Always likes making friends.

Looks like: Blue shirt sleeve shirt. Green shorts.

Bathing suit: Orange trunks

This is all the things I need. By the way, (again) you will be choosing who will be walking the dock of shame. Please send them in.


	2. Welcome Campers

Not So Happy Campers

Chris stood on a beat-up dock. "Hello and welcome to Total Drama Island!" Chris said. "Last summer it was the loveable Owen who took home the win. But now back with popular demand, its Total Drama Island Season Two! You see, the campers from last season all had little brothers and sisters. So this season, we've asked them to come for this summer!" Chris said.

Just then a yellow boat appeared out of the white thick fog.

"And here comes Brianna!" Chris said as Brianna got off the boat. "Hi Chris. I really hope I win." She said. Brianna then cleared the way for the next camper.

"Our next camper is Kaylie!" Chris said. He waited a couple of minutes while Kaylie took her time getting off boat. "Will you just hurry up!" Chris shouted at Kaylie. "I'm coming." Kaylie said. "Hi." She said. Then she moved on to the other side.

"The next teen is Marion!" Chris said. A young bodybuilder rush off of the boat. "Hello and bye." Marion said as he rushed past Chris to talk to the girls. "Nice to see you too." Chris said.

"Next is Jazz!" Chris said. A boy flew onto the dock swinging on a vine. "Hi Chris! It's good to be here!" Jazz said as he walked past Chris.

"Our next camper is Tia!" A girl walked over to Chris. "Hi." She said. Jazz's mouth dropped. "Wow." He said. Tia walked over to Jazz. "Hey." She said to him.

"Well, here is our next camper, Terry!" Chris said as Terry got off the boat. "Hi Chris. And people watching, see I'm not in cuffs!" Terry said. "Well, come Foxy!" A small fox ran off the boat and to his owner.

"Next is Angel!" Chris said. Stepped of the boat and gave the driver a tip. "Hello." She said. She walked right past Chris and part of her hair got in Chris's mouth.

"Here comes Benny!" Chris said as Benny got off the boat. "Hello Benny, do know that your sister is very dumb?" Chris asked. "Hey! My sister is not dumb stupid!" Benny said as he walked away.

"Well, next to arrive is Bryon!" Chris said. Bryon waved to the campers as the boat slowed down. "Hi everyone." Bryon said. "I'm Bryon." He said. "Well, bye Chris." Bryon walked over to the campers.

"Everyone please welcome Samantha!" "It's Sammy!" Samantha said. She murmured something under her breath and left Chris standing there.

"Our next camper is Brit!" Chris said. The boat stopped, but Brit wasn't on it. "Where is she?" Chris asked. Suddenly Brit showed up on the dock. "How did you get here?" Chris asked. "My sister gave me some smoke bombs. So I thought I might as well use them." Brit said.

"Okay, next is Russell!" Chris said. "Hi Chris." Russell said. He then left Chris. "That was short." Chris said.

"Next is Bren!" Chris said. Bren got off the boat and started talking to Chris. "Hi Chris, I'm Bren. I'm a pro at Martial Arts!" Bren said.

"Our last camper is Jessie!" Jessie got off the boat badly bruised. "Hi Chris." She said. "Listen, Jessie, I know you've been through a lot lately, I just want you to know, the only reason we picked you was because you was because we knew how much you wanted to get out of that house." Chris said. "Gee thanks." Jessie said.

Chris then turned to the camera. "Everyone has arrived on Total Drama Island. What will happen when they have their first challenge? What relationships will start? And who will be voted off? Find it all out in Total Drama Island!"


	3. Build it or Sink It

Build it or Sink it

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our fourteen campers arrived. They still don't know where they are, or why they are there. Now, they will receive their first challenge. Who will break down in trying? And who will bring the team home? Find out in Total Drama Island!" Chris said standing on the dock of shame.

(Opening Credits)

_(They are still standing on the dock of shame.)_

"Welcome Campers to Total Drama Island!" Chris told them.

"What's that?" Samantha.

"You don't know what that is?" Chris asked acting surprised. "All of you have been invited here to compete in various challenges. The team that loses will have to send someone home and then the last camper standing will win cheesy tadpold fame and 1000,0000,0000 dollars! And now, I will announce the teams!" Chris said.

Jazz looked at Tia. He hoped that she was on his team.

Chris pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Team one is Samantha, Jessie, Marion, Terry, Bryon, Russell, and Benny! Team two is Brit, Bren, Angel, Tia, Kaylie, Brianna, and Jazz." Chris told everyone.

He then threw banners to Tia and Russell. "Your team is called the Screaming Vipers." Tia's banner rolled down and showed a snake. "And your team is called The Killer Monkeys." Russell's banner rolled down to show a Monkey.

"Now everyone, follow me and I will lead you to where your first challenge is." Chris said. They walked to the other side of the island where the beach was. Once they where there, everyone saw various crates.

"Your first challenge is to build a boat and then sail to Boney Island, retrieve the chest and come back. The first team back wins. And the team that loses will send someone home tonight. Good luck, you may begin." Chris said as he moved out of the way.

Both teams rushed to their work areas.

"How do we get this open?" Bryon asked his teams.

"Easy, Foxy!" Terry said. His pet fox ran up to him and started biting the nails out.

At the other side Jazz was busy biting the nails off with his teeth.

"It's times like these I'm thankful to have a crazy person on my team." Brianna said.

Meanwhile, Foxy had got all the nails off.

"Good boy." Terry said as he pushed his fox away.

The team started pulling pieces out of the box. They found some large pieces of wood, a shaver, a box of nails, two hammers and a sail.

They started building. Just then Jessie and Marion walked away. "I think you're really cute." Marion said looking at Jessie. "Thanks, and before they knew it they were kissing.

Meanwhile back at the other team's building area, they had just had to finish putting on the sail.

"Yes! Were winning." Brianna said.

Back at the other teams building area, Terry had started bragging into the camera. "I'm on TV without handcuffs!" He said. Everyone else on the team was mad at Terry and didn't know where in the world Jessie and Marion were.

Meanwhile, the Screaming Vipers were busy sailing to Boney Island. Once they arrived all the guys went to find the chest. Then they found it, the guys lifted it and brought it back to the boat. Once they were back at the island, they got up and cheered.

"And the Screaming Vipers win!" Chris said. The Screaming Vipers cheered.

And then Chris pointed at the Killer Monkeys, one of you will have to go home tonight. So please vote, before the ceremony." Chris said grinning.

**A/N: How was that first chapter? Congrats to the Screaming Vipers. Sorry to the Killer Monkeys. If you are on the Killer Monkeys, please PM me with your vote of who you want voted off. Here is a recap of what the campers did on the Killer Monkeys:**

**Jessie: Walked away with Marion, leaving her team to do the challenge.**

**Marion: Walked away with Jessie, leaving his team to do the challenge.**

**Terry: Bragging about how he was on TV without cuffs.**

**Samantha: Did the challenge**

**Benny: Did the challenge**

**Russell: Did the challenge**


	4. The First Campfire

The First Campfire

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers took part in their first challenge. In the end, it was the Vipers who won. Now the Killer Monkeys are going to send someone home tonight." Chris said.

(Opening Credits)

"Welcome to our first campfire!" Chris announced to the campers as they took their seats on the stump.

"On this plate, I have six marshmallows. There are seven of you. One of you will not receive a marshmallow. And that person must immediately walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers and go home. And you can never, ever, never, never come back. Here are the people, Bryon, Russell, Benny, Samantha, And Jessie. Marion and Terry, one of you will be sent home and it is…………….Marion." Chris said. Terry stood up and cheered. Marion walked down the dock of shame. Jessie got up and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'll miss you!" She said.


	5. The Old Game of Tag

The Old Game of Tag

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers took part in their first challenge. But in the end, it was Marion who took the boot. Now the campers will have their second challenge…" Chris said.

(Opening Credits)

It was morning and everyone was in the kitchen eating Chef's terrible food. Jessie was still crying about Marion leaving. She really wanted him to stick around.

"Welcome to your second day on Total Drama Island! Today, your challenge is the old game of tag!"

"I was a pro at this in second grade." Jazz said to Tia. She then giggled.

"This isn't your everyday tag, Jazz. This tag is extreme tag. And this what is. The Vipers are going to be the taggers. And the Monkeys are the runners. The Vipers will have nerf guns and water guns. And the Monkeys will have nothing.

"I don't see how that's fare." Terry and Bryon said.

"It isn't." Chris said grinning. "Now once everyone is done, the Vipers will follow me to the boathouse and the Monkeys will get a ten minute head-start."

Almost everyone finished at the same time. The teams went different ways.

Brianna ran ahead of her team. The Vipers were getting kind of tired of Brianna being so competive.

"I think if she gets more competive, we should vote her off." Bren said to Brit.

"Why? I think she'll fit in with us really well." Brit replied.

Once everyone was at the boathouse, they got their gear.

"Ready?" Chris asked. The Vipers nodded their heads. Chris then spoke into the microphone.

"Campers, all of you have 30 minutes. If all of the monkeys get tagged, the Vipers win. If time runs out and not all of the Monkeys are tagged, the Monkeys win. And here we go!" Chris said as he walked away from the campers as they ran into the forest.

Meanwhile, the Monkeys were struggling to find a place to hide.

Jessie still missed Marion and she was crying very hard. Samantha tried hard to comfort her. Terry led Bryon, Russell, and Benny to a good hiding spot.

"I'm so going to win this challenge!" Terry said.

"Okay, but don't let this go to your head." Russell said.

"Don't worry. I just want to win." Terry said.

Suddenly, Terry got shot by Tia.

"YES!" She screamed.

She then aimed for Benny, Bryon, and Russell.

They started running away from Tia.

Meanwhile, Jessie told Samantha she wanted to be alone.

Jessie started to climb a tree. She then started to weep on the branches silently. First it was her parents and then Marion. What else could be taken away from her?

Meanwhile, Jazz looked around for Tia. She was nowhere to be found.

Brianna ran around looking through the trees looking for prey.

"The Vipers will win! You hear that dirty monkeys!" She called.

Confession Cam

Brianna- I really think I could win this.

Bren and Brit watched Brianna run around.

"See what I mean." Bren said.

"Okay, I kind of agree with you." Brit said.

"That's more like it." Bren said.

Ten more minutes later, Samantha was caught along with, Russell, Bryon, and Benny.

"Where is Jessie?" Tia asked Samantha.

Just then, Jazz appeared next to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Tia said.

She then turned to Samantha.

"Where?" She asked again.

"I don't know. Last I saw her, she was crying about Marion." Samantha said.

"I believe you." Tia said. "Because last night, she was crying about Marion in the cabin."

Chris's voice came over the camp.

"Campers, the challenge is over! We've been watching from the camera room and the Monkeys win!" Chris said.

Jessie walked over to the campers crying.

"I think I'm getting over the Marion thing." She said.

"Don't! We just won!" Samantha said.

**A/N: Okay, did you see that coming? I took everyone's advice and I'm so going to continue this story! Please PM and tell me who you want voted off. Remember, Brianna was very mean to the other team in this story.**


	6. The Second Campfire

The Second Campfire

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers were faced to play the old game of tag. And because of Jessie crying in a tree, the Monkeys won the challenge. Now the Vipers have to send someone home."

(Opening Credits)

Confession Cam:

Tia: I don't know who to vote off. Not Jazz. He's so funny, and I think I like him. Hey! Is this on?

Jazz: Everyone is so nice. The only problem is that someone has to go home.

Bren: Brianna was very crazy in this challenge. Maybe her…

Brit: Either Brianna or Bren. Those two are crazy.

Kaylie: I don't know!

Angel: I don't know!

Brianna: Maybe Jazz. He's getting a little too close to Tia. And I don't think she likes it.

Everyone on the Vipers took their seats on the stumps.

"Campers, there are seven of you. Soon to be six. I have six marshmallows on this plate. One of you will not receive them. That person must quickly walk the dock of shame and ride the boat of losers home. And you can never come back. Never. Here we go. Tia, Jazz, Kaylie, Angel, and Brit. Brianna, Bren, one of you will go home." Said Chris.

Brianna and Bren looked very worried.

"……………………. Brianna." Said Chris.

Brianna jumped up and cheered.

"What!" Bren said.

"You were too mean." Brit said.

"You!" Bren said.

"Okay, good-night." Chris said.

"I'll get you!" Bren yelled as Chef pulled him down the dock of shame.

"Yea right." Bren said as he crawled into bed.


	7. Remember That?

Remember That?

"Last time on Total Drama Island, we had our second campfire. In the end it was Bren that left because Brit asked everyone (**sorry you didn't see that part, I didn't want to make it too long.)** to vote for Bren. Now the campers are going to have their third challenge. So sit back and read!" Said Chris.

(Opening Credits)

Everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

Jessie had stopped crying and everyone on the Monkeys was happy.

Just then Chris walked in.

"Good morning Campers! Are you ready for your third challenge? Well, you better be. Because you have to do it!" Chris said.

"Please say this is going to be easy!" Samantha said.

"It is, if you watched last season!" Chris said.

The campers looked puzzled.

"What?" Kaylie asked.

"Your third challenge is a memory game. I will be asking questions about season one and all of you will have to answer it. Please follow me to the camp grounds and we will begin." Chris said as he walked out the door.

"I'm so going to win this game!" Angel said.

"No, I am!" Russell said.

"Whatever!" Angel said back.

Once outside, the campers saw a booth, tables, and a couple of beepers.

Everyone sat down at the tables.

"Welcome back to our special game!" Chris said into the camera.

"Question one! Who was the eighth person voted off?" Chris asked.

Angel and Russell bothed pushed the beepers.

"Yes Russell?" Asked Chris.

"Beth!" He yelled.

"Nope." Chris said.

The monkeys looked at Russell.

"Cody?" Angel asked.

"Correct!" Chris yelled.

Confession Cam

Angel: Like I said, I'm going to win this game.

Russell: Hey! It was the first question! Cut me some slack!

"Russell, lay this one down, I think the rest of the team can handle this." Bryon said.

"Nope, I'm going to win this for the team." Russell said.

"Question Two! Was It Katie or Sadie? Who was voted off first?" Chris asked the teams.

Russell pressed the beeper before anyone else could.

"Sadie!" Russell said.

"Wrong, man, you're going to lose this challenge for your team if you keep going this." Chris told him.

Angel pressed the beeper.

"Was it Katie?" She asked.

"Correct!" Chris shouted.

Ten questions later the score was twelve-zero.

The Killer Monkeys glared at Russell.

"Russell, you do know you're being a hog." Samantha said.

"Our last Question! Who were the chickens in the first challenge?" Chris asked.

Angel pressed her beeper.

"Beth, Courtney, and DJ." She said.

"Correct!" Chris shouted. "The Screaming Vipers win! Monkeys, I'll be seeing you tonight."

Russell then turned to his team. "Listen! If you wouldn't have been so mean, I could have won this for us!"

Confession Cam

Bryon-He has so got to go.


	8. The Third Campfire

The Third Campfire

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers were forced to remember things from season one. It was the Vipers who then won. Now the Monkeys are going to send someone home." Said Chris.

(Opening Credits)

Confession Cam

Russell- I really did the best I could.

Bryon- Russell really showed us his mean side today.

It was a cold but warm for a campfire. "You know the drill." Chris said. "These campers are safe, Jessie, Samantha, Benny and Terry."

Bryon and Russell started shaking. "Bryon." Chris said.

Russell stood up. "Well, I never wanted to be here anyway." He said as he walked down the dock of shame.

Meanwhile on the beach, The Vipers sat by a fire that Jazz and Brit had made.

"I wonder who was voted off on the Monkeys." Tia said.

"I think it was Russell, because of the way he acted in the challenge." Jazz said.

"Yea, I think it was Russell too." Brianna said.

"I'm getting cold." Tia said.

"Here you can have my sweatshirt." Jazz said to Tia as he took off his sweatshirt.

"Thanks." Tia said blushing.

Confession Cam

Brianna- Okay, maybe I was wrong about Jazz. Those two just make a perfect couple!


	9. Total Drama Idol

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs that are in this story.**

Total Drama Idol

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers had a trivia contest of things from season one. In the end it was Russell that went home because of him being so competitive. Now here another episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris said.

It was a foggy day at camp. No one was doing much.

Tia and the rest of the girls were talking about the boys and the boys were talking about the girls inside their cabins.

Suddenly Chris's voice filled the camp.

"Campers! Please come to the Mess Hall for your next challenge!" He said.

The campers trudged out of their cabins and into the murky Mess Hall.

Chris was on the stage. "Welcome campers to Total Drama Idol!"

"Finally!" Bryon said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kaylie asked.

"What I mean is that all of you will have to pick songs to sing. And Bryon, yes, you may use your instrument. All of you have two hours to pick songs. Then you may practice. And you may form a group. Did I mention that two people will be going to home tonight?" Chris said.

"What!" Tia and Jazz shouted.

"Yes, I just realized that we have to have all of you home in time for school, so we need to send campers home sooner." Chris said.

Jazz and Tia decided to sing a duet.

Angel, Kaylie, and Brianna were going to form a group.

Brit was singing alone.

Samantha and Jessie were singing together.

Terry, Bryon, and Benny were singing alone.

Tia and Jazz started talking about their song. "Maybe we should do Walking on Sunshine?" Tia said. "Yea, that sounds great." Jazz said.

Two hours later, everyone had picked out their songs and were ready to sing them.

Samantha and Jessie were up first.

"We are going to sing, Nobody's Perfect." Jessie told Chris, who was the judge.

"Everybody makes mistakes; everybody has those days, 1…2…3…4…!" Samantha.

"Nobody's Perfect, I got to work it! Again and Again, 'Till I get it right." Jessie sang. And so on. (I'm not going to do the whole song because that'll take forever!)

"Your score is seven!" Chris said. "Each!" Chris started grinning.

Jessie and Samantha screamed.

"The monkeys are in the lead. Can Tia and Jazz tie it up?" Chris announced.

Tia and Jazz took their place up on the stage.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure." Jazz said looking in Tia's eyes.

"I'm walking on Sunshine!" Tia sang.

"Ten! Each!" Chris said.

"YES!" Tia and Jazz said.

Once everyone had sang, Chris tallied up the votes.

Then he went onto the stage. "And the winner of Total Drama Idol is the Screaming Vipers!" He said.

The Monkeys stood up. "What!" They said.

"All of you were horrible. Especially Terry.

_Flashback:_

"_Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo and a Yo!" Terry sang. _


	10. The Fourth Campfire

The Fourth Campfire

Confession Cam

Terry-I actually thought I did well.

Jessie-Terry is so leaving.

The last five campers on the Monkeys sat down on the stumps. Chris walked up to them.

"Monkeys, you are horrible!" He yelled. Chris then turned to Terry. "You are the worst singer ever!"

Samantha and Jessie giggled.

"Here are the remaining campers, Jessie, Samantha, and Bryon."

"I knew it!" Benny said.

Terry stood up. "You voted me off?" He asked.

"Yea!" Bryon said. "You were the reason we lost!"

Terry shook his fist at him and Bryon backed away.

"Well, I'm not leaving." Terry said.

"Yes you are. CHEF!" Chris yelled.

Benny followed Terry as he was pulled down the dock of shame.

Back at the camp ground, Jazz and Tia sat outside their cabins.

"You were good today." Jazz said.

Tia blushed. Then their eyes met. Jazz closed in on Tia. And Tia did the same. Before you knew it, Tia and Jazz were kissing.


	11. Room Makeover

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My teacher has been giving us lots of homework. So here's chapter 11:

Room Makeover

The sun rose as they remaining campers walked into the kitchen. "Wow, I haven't slept like that in two weeks!" Samantha told her team.

Jessie walked over to her seat with her breakfast while Chris walked in.

"Campers! Your next challenge starts in twenty-minutes. So eat quickly and then meet me at your cabins." Chris said as he left.

Jazz turned to Tia. "I really don't want to spend my summer here." Jazz said. "Me neither." Tia replied.

Confession Cam

Jazz: I'm still dazzled by the fact that I kissed Tia last night.

After breakfast, the campers went to their cabins. Chris stood in front of them.

"Campers! I've heard very few of you complaining about your cabin space. So now, for today's challenge, you must decorate your cabins. And I will be judging them. The stuff you will need is on your craft table. Good luck!" Chris said.

The Screaming Vipers rushed to their tables.

"I think we should put our banner over the cabin wall." Brianna said.

"Yea!" Brit said.

"Let's start by getting that banner!" Tia said as she rushed into the cabin. "I'll go with her." Jazz said.

"Wait! You two need to stay away from each other. And If I didn't know any better, you two are dating." Kaylie said.

"What?" Tia asked. "You heard me. You two will never be together!" Kaylie replied. Tia walked inside her side of the cabin and then started crying.

Meanwhile, the Monkeys started painting the outside.

Samantha painted while Jessie swept the floor.

Bryon then started adding color to the blinds.

Two hours later, Chris arrived as the campers were getting done.

"Stop!" Chris shouted as he looked around. "I think I now know who the winner is! The Killer Monkeys!" Chris said.

Kaylie walked into her cabin. "See! Because of you crying, we lost!" The rest of the Vipers looked in and glared at Kaylie.

Confession Cam

Brianna-If I didn't know any better, Kaylie is leaving tonight.


	12. The Fifth Campfire

The Fifth Campfire

Chris led the campers to the campfire pit.

Everyone glared at Kaylie. Tia sat away from her.

"Campers, tonight you will be losing a player. And from listening to you, I'm not surprised on who is going home tonight." Chris said. Kaylie grinned.

Jazz wondered what Kaylie was grinning about.

"Now, when I call out your name, please come up and receive your marshmallow. Brit, Angel, Brianna, Jazz." Chris said.

Tia looked up. "What?" She asked everyone.

Everyone else looked confused. But Kaylie just kept on grinning.

"Kaylie, Tia, this is the finale marshmallow of the night. And it goes to……………………………………………………………………………..Kaylie." Chris said. "Wait!" Chris looked at his paper. "This isn't right! I thought Kaylie was leaving tonight."

Tia burst into tears. Jazz looked at her. "Chris, we all voted for Kaylie!" Jazz said.

"But Chris, the votes never lie, right?" Kaylie asked.

Everyone glared at her. "You!" Jazz said sticking up for Tia. "Why?"

"Good-night everyone." Kaylie said leaving.

"I'm sorry Tia. But Kaylie's right. The dock of shame waits." Chris told her.

Tia stood up and walked down the dock of shame.


	13. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

"Last time on Total Drama Island. Our remaining nine campers

The remaining campers walked outside of the kitchen for their next challenge.

Chairs were lined up with table in front of them. Chris stood at a booth.

"Welcome campers to your sixth challenge! Sit down and then I'll talk about it." Chris said.

Jazz sat far away from Kaylie.

Confession Cam

Jazz-The next time I get a chance, Kaylie is so leaving.

"This time, all of you will be playing the game, Truth or Dare!" Chris said. "I will give all of you a dare and then the truth. Good-luck! The first one goes to Samantha!"

Samantha looked worried.

"I dare you to eat a plate of worms!" Chris said.

"Ew!" Samantha said. "Samantha, you can do this or drop out and give the Vipers a chance to win." Chris told her.

"Fine. Bring on the worms!" Samantha said as Chef brought her the worms.

Samantha stuck her head in the worms and started eating.

"And that's one point for the Monkeys!" Chris said.

Seven rounds later, the score was up to ten to ten. And Brianna was last.

"Brianna, for your team to win this challenge, you must jump of the hill." Chris said pointing up at the tall hill.

Up on the hill, Brianna looked down. Then she looked at her team.

She then started to jump but stopped.

"Chris, I can't do this!" Brianna said.

"Okay then. The Monkeys win!" Chris said. "Vipers, you lost again. And Kaylie, I don't want it to happen again!"


	14. The Sixth Campfire

The Sixth Campfire

The Vipers took their seats on the stumps.

"Campers! I have four marshmallows on this plate. There are five of you. One of you will be leaving tonight. And the safe campers are Brit, Angel, and Jazz." Chris said.

Brianna and Kaylie were left. Brianna started shaking.

"Brianna, you made your team lose, and Kaylie, everyone is mad at you for voting off Tia. The finale Marshmallow of the night goes to………………………………………………………………………..Kaylie." Chris said.

Brianna stood up. "I'm sorry guys for making you lose." Brianna said.

She then walked down the dock of shame. "I feel bad now." Angel told Brit.

Kaylie walked over to cabin. "I think I know now what to do…." She said to herself.


	15. Dancing with the Nerds

Dancing With the Nerds

Chris woke up the campers the next morning and told them to go the dock of shame.

"Campers, right now, both teams are no more! It's every camper for their self!" Chris said.

"Great! Now I don't have to deal with Kaylie now." Angel said.

Kaylie looked at her.

"Anyway. Today, were bringing back two campers!" Chris said.

Jazz looked up to ask who they were but Chris started.

"Campers, please welcome back Bren and Marion!" Chris said.

Jessie jumped up and down as a boat came into view. Marion ran off to kiss Jessie. And Bren took his time getting off. He then glared at Brit.

"I'll get you!" Bren yelled at him.

"Okay, everyone meet me at the stage for you next challenge!" Chris said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chris stood on the stage while Jessie and Marion made out.

"Campers, today, you must pick a dance and then perform it for me. Good-luck." Chris said.

Bren walked over to Brit. "You're a dead man." Bren said to him.

Brit walked over to Bryon. "Bren is getting weird."

"I know. But I think he's just mad that you told everyone to vote him off." Bryon told him.

That night, the campers had well practiced their dances. Chris walked onto the stage. "Campers! Welcome to our very own dancing contest! First up we have Jessie and Marion!" Chris said as the couple got up from their seats.

"Chris, we're going to do the Tango." Marion said.

The music started and Jessie and Marion started dancing.

After that, Jazz was up and then Kaylie.

After everyone had danced, Chris walked onto the stage.

"And the winner is ………………………………Angel!" Chris said.

Angel stood up. "Yes!" She said. "So what's my prize?"

"You cannot get voted off tonight. And for the rest of the contest, the camper who wins will not get voted off. Everyone else, vote for who you want voted off." Chris said.

Confession Cam

Angel-I think I can win this.

Kaylie-There is so many idiots here it's hard to decide.


	16. The Seventh Campfire

The Seventh Campfire

Later that night, the remaining nine campers took their seats on stumps.

Chris walked up to them with a plate of Marshmallows. "Campers, I have eight marshmallows on this plate, one of you will not receive one. And that person must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers and you can never come back. Never. The remaining campers are Angel, Samantha, Bryon, Jessie, Brit, Jazz, and Marion." Chris said.

Jessie let her breath out in relief that Marion wasn't voted off.

Bren and Kaylie were left.

"Just give me my Marshmallow." Kaylie said.

"The finale marshmallow of the night goes to……………………………………………………………………………..Kaylie." Chris said.

Bren got up and picked up Brit.

"I'll get you!" He said. Bren was about to kill Brit when Bryon kicked him in the nuts.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Bren said as he ran down the dock of shame.

"Thanks man." Brit said to Bryon.


	17. Chris Says

Chris Says

**A/N: Before I start this, I want everyone to know that I will be adding season three of this show soon. Now I word from our sponsors:**

_**For the past two summers, 36 campers have battled it out for one million dollars! Now, back with popular demand, it's season three of Total Drama Island! Coming soon to a Fan-Fiction-Net near you.**_

Jessie woke up to find Marion waiting outside the cabin.

She walked outside. Marion was holding a rose. Then Jessie gasped. Marion had cuts all over his face.

"What happened?" She asked. "I looked everywhere for this just for you." Marion said.

Suddenly Chris's voice filled the camp. "Campers! Meet me in the kitchen for your next challenge. And you might want to bring your bathing suits."

The six other campers climbed out of the bed and walked outside.

Kaylie walked over to Jessie and Marion.

"Hey." She said to them.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to be in alliance with me." Kaylie said.

"Okay." Marion said.

"No." Jessie said as she walked away.

"Marion, do you really like Jessie?" Kaylie asked. "Yea." Marion said as hearts appeared in his eyes.

"Okay." Kaylie said walking away.

Confession Cam

Kaylie-This game is just getting good.

Everyone arrived in the kitchen with their bathing suits on.

Chris walked out of Chef's room. "Campers! This challenge will push you to your limits! It's Simon Says!" Said Chris.

"That's it?" Angel asked.

Confession Cam

Angel-Knowing Chris, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Angel, this is no ordinary game. It's Chris Says! I will tell you to do something wacky and you have the choice to do it or not. If you don't do it, you will be removed from the game. And right now, the game has begun!" Chris said.

"I wonder what the first thing is." Angel asked Jessie and Samantha.

"Chris says eat a plate of worms!" Chris said.

"I spoke to soon." Angel said.

Jazz, Brit, and Kaylie looked into their plate of worms.

"I can't do this." They said turning back.

"Okay, Jazz, Brit, and Kaylie are out. You may eat!" The five campers eat their worms and they watched them.

Once everyone was done Chris started talking again. "Now everyone, meet me at the top of the cliff for you next challenge." Chris said leaving the room.

At the top of the cliff Chris started talking to the remaining four campers of the last challenge.

"Chris says you must jump off this hill into the water!" Chris said.

Angel, Samantha, Marion, Bryon, and Jessie looked down the hill.

Samantha, Marion, and Angel stepped back.

"Okay, your three are out." Chris said. He then turned to Jessie and Bryon. "Jump!"

Bryon and Jessie then jumped off. They both screamed.

"And now we need the finale thing!" Chris yelled as he took the escalator down.

Back at camp, Chris told them what they're contest was.

"Jessie, Bryon, Chris says to break this tie, you will need to run over to the beach, grab a flag of you former team and bring it back here. The first one back wins invincibility." Chris said.

"Can we go now?"Bryon asked.

"Go!" Chris yelled.

The two campers set off into the camp.

Bryon ran faster than Jessie, and Jessie did everything she could do to win.

Suddenly Bryon got his flag and turned around. Jessie grabbed her flag too. Bryon was coming into camp but suddenly he tripped.

Jessie reached camp and then threw her flag on the ground.

"YES!" She screamed.

"And Jessie wins!" Chris said.

"Perfect." Kaylie said to herself. "Time to get my plan done."

She walked over to Marion.

"Hey Marion." She said.

"Hi Kaylie." Marion said.

Suddenly Kaylie kissed Marion on the lips!

Jessie saw this and fell down.

"You JERK!" She yelled at Marion as she left for her cabin.

Kaylie turned around. "Marion, why did you kiss me?"

Everyone glared at Kaylie and Marion.


	18. The Eighth Campfire

The Eighth Campfire

That night, the campers took their seats on the stumps. Jessie sat far away from Marion. Kaylie grinned.

Confession Cam

Kaylie-O please Jessie, didn't you watch last season? Heather did that to Gwen to get Trent voted off. Boy, I'm on a roll.

"Campers, after that dramatic stuff I hope all of you made your correct choice. And for my pick, I totally agree. The reaming campers are Jessie, Bryon, Samantha, Jazz, Angel, and Brit." Chris said handing them marshmallows.

Kaylie and Marion were left.

"Campers, this is the finale marshmallow of the night and it goes to………………………………………………………………………Kaylie." Chris said.

Marion stood up. Angel stood up too. "This is what you get for kissing that girl." Angel said.

"What? I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!" Marion said.

Everyone's eyes turned to Kaylie. "No!" Jessie said as stood up and went over to Marion. "Not again."

"Jessie, you have to do this for both of us." Marion said as he kissed Jessie. "Good-bye."

Marion walked down the dock of shame. Tears rolled down Jessie's eyes. "Good-bye." She said to herself.


	19. Jungle Adventure

Jungle Adventure

Chris lined up the seven remaining campers along the opening of the forest.

"Campers! This challenge will test your survival skills as an adventurer." Chris said.

"What? I thought we were just going to give me the money!" Kaylie said.

Everyone groaned at the thought of Kaylie winning. Angel walked up to her. "I don't care if I don't win. I just don't want you to win." Angel told her.

"Okay enough fighting!" Chris told them. "For this challenge, you will have two days to compete it. And you must complete it together as two people. You must go through the jungle and find the crystal skull. And come back here. This challenge will go on till someone has found the skull. And any team caught helping another team will be immeadilty voted off!"

"Great. I have to work with one of these idiots." Kaylie said.

"And the teams are Samantha and Brit, Angel and Jessie and Bryon, Jazz and Kaylie." Chris said.

"WHAT!" Jazz shouted out. "Good-luck, you may begin." Chris said.

Samantha and Brit ran right into the forest. Jazz turned to his team. "Okay, I think I can do this for all of us. Just hang on to me." Jazz said as he grabbed a vine. Everyone hopped on and Jazz started off.

Meanwhile, Angel and Jessie looked in the forest for the skull. "I really hate Chris!" Jessie said. "Aren't you still mad at Kaylie for what she did?"

"Yea. But I took care of that." Jessie said.

_Flashback_

_Jessie walked over to Jazz's cabin. "Did you bring some red ants?" Jessie asked._

"_Yes." Jazz said handing her his ant farm._

_Two minutes later Kaylie ran out of her cabin screaming._

_End Flashback_

"You did not!" Angel said laughing. Then she looked in a bush and saw something white…

On the vine, Bryon, Kaylie, and Jazz swung through the forest. Just then Kaylie saw Samantha and Brit.

"Jazz stop." Kaylie told him. Kaylie got down and walked over to Samantha.

"Samantha, can you tell us where is north?" Kaylie asked.

"No." Samantha said. "I can tell you!" Brit said. "It's that way!"

"No Brit!" Samantha yelled. Suddenly Chris showed up. "Campers! We have our losing team!"

Brit frowned. "You two are going to be voted off tonight!" Chris said.

Just then Angel and Jessie ran over to Chris. "We found it!" They yelled.

That night

Chris walked up to the seven campers with a plate of marshmallows.

"Campers, here are the remaining campers. Jessie, Angel, Kaylie, Jazz, and Bryon." Chris said.

Samantha and Brit got up and left on the boat of losers.

"Bye." Kaylie said grinning.


	20. Playa De Losers

Playa De Losers

Chris stood on the dock of shame. "Welcome back Total Drama Island! Our five campers are waking up this morning to a break. For the past six weeks, they've competed in challenge after challenge. But where do the campers that leave go? Do they go home? Or go somewhere else. Find out in this special episode of Total Drama Island!" Chris said as he got onto a jet-ski.

(Opening Credits)

Chris rode up to the dock of a huge hotel. "Welcome to Playa De Losers" Chris said.

Chris walked into the hotel to show Marion working out. "Hey Chris!" He said.

"Hey Marion. Who do you think should win Total Drama Island?" Chris asked.

"Jessie." Marion said leaving the room. And Samantha, Brit, and Tia talking. "Hey Girls. Who do you think should win?" Chris asked. "Jazz." Tia said. "Angel." Brit said. "Bryon." Samantha said.

"Okay." Chris said. He walked outside to the pool were Bren sat scribbling a picture of Brit with a marker. "Bren, who do you think should win Total Drama Island?" Chris asked.

"Bryon." Bren said. "Okay." Chris said snickering.

Terry, Russell, Benny, and Brianna were found in the hot tub. "We know. I think Bryon should win." Brianna said. "Bryon." Russell, Benny, and Terry said.

"Okay Former-Campers! Meet me inside in a minute!" Chris said.

Everyone followed Chris inside. "Teens, you have now voted for the next one voted off Total Drama Island!" Chris said.

"What!" Everyone said. "Yes that's right. Bryon will be joining you here." Chris said.

Meanwhile on Total Drama Island

The five campers sat in the cabins talking. Suddenly Chef rushed in and grabbed Bryon. "Help!" He screamed.

The teens were dazzled.


	21. Camper Dancers

Camper Dancers

The four remaining campers walked out of their cabins the next morning wondering where Bryon was.

"Where is he?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Kaylie said. "And I don't care."

Suddenly Chef appeared behind them wearing a navy training suit. "Campers, you are now dancers!" He shouted at them. "You must dance whatever I say and then I will be seeing who will be voted off tonight!" Chef said.

The campers got into place. And Chef started dancing around. The campers did what he did. Suddenly Jazz fell down. "Get up you wimp!" Chef shouted.

Jazz struggled to get up. Angel and Jessie saw this and stopped dancing to get him up. "Get back to dancing you wimps!" Chef shouted.

Kaylie grinned as she saw Chef shout.

Confession Cam

Kaylie-I'm so not getting voted off tonight.

"Stop!" Chef shouted. "I will see all of you tonight!


	22. The Ninth Campfire

The Ninth Campfire

The four campers sat on their stumps. Chef walked up to them carrying a plate of marshmallows.

"Campers! Here we go! Kaylie and Angel." Chef said.

Jessie and Jazz were left. Jessie started shaking.

"Jessie." Chef said. Jazz stood up with his head hung.

"Bye guys." Jazz said.

"Bye Jazz!" Jessie and Angel said.

Kaylie snickered.


	23. Water Work Tag

Water Work Tag

Kaylie, Angel, and Jessie walked outside. "All right! Finale three!" Angel said to Kaylie and Jessie.

"I'm so going to win this." Kaylie said. "Just then Chris appeared in front of them.

"Campers! Congrats on making the finale three! Now, please, follow me to the kitchen for your next challenge!" Chris said as he walked to the kitchen. The campers followed.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they saw Chef in their holding a water gun.

"Campers, you must play another game of tag and try not to get tagged by Chef!" Chris said. "And you get ten minutes to run away!"

The three campers ran out the door.

Ten minutes later, Jessie and Angel were far out in the forest. They ran away from the camp grounds. "This is starting to get good!" Angel said.

"Yea! You know what, I think we should vote together to get Kaylie off." Jessie said. "Okay!" Angel replied. Suddenly Chef appeared next to them.

"Hello." He said. Angel and Jessie screamed as Chef aimed for Angel. He shot here and Jessie climbed the near-by tree. Kaylie rushed over to see what the matter was and screamed as Chef splattered her with water.

"Yea!" Jessie shouted from the trees.

Chris appeared next to Chef. "Okay Campers. Post your votes. And Good-luck on who you vote off." Chris said.


	24. The Tenth Campfire

The Tenth Campfire

"Kaylie, Angel, and Jessie! You three have casted your votes and now one of you will get voted off!" Chris said.

Jessie and Angel couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kaylie leaving.

"Here is the first camper safe! Jessie!" Chris said as Jessie got up to receive her marshmallow.

Angel grinned. Kaylie started to shake.

Confession Cam

Kaylie-I can't believe that I might get voted off!

"Angel!" Chris said.

Angel and Jessie jumped up and down. "WHAT!" Kaylie shouted out. She turned to Angel and Jessie. "WHY IN THE WORLD WHY YOU VOTE ME OFF!" She yelled.

"Because we felt like it." Jessie said laughing. Kaylie cursed as she walked down the dock of shame and boarded the boat of losers.

"And then there were two!" Chris said. "Who will win Total Drama Island? Find out later!"


	25. The Last Chapter Really!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't think of an idea for a challenge. So enjoy the battle between Jessie and Angel! And you might be surprised of what happens at the end…**

The Last Episode Really!

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our remaining three campers were put into the game of water tag!

At the end, Kaylie was voted off due to Jessie and Angel voting against her. Now here's the last episode of TDI Season Two! Maybe…"

(Opening Credits)

Angel and Jessie walked outside of their cabins waiting to find Chris.

"Welcome to the final two! At the end of the night, one of you will be the second winner of Total Drama Island!" Chris said walking up to them.

"I can't believe it! What if I really won?" Angel said to Jessie. "Yea. If I won, I would want to look for my parents." Jessie replied.

"Enough! Now please welcome back the twelve losers!" Chris said as Marion, Bren, Brianna, Kaylie, Russell, Bryon, Brit, Benny, Terry, Jazz, Tia, and Samantha walked up to them.

Tia and Jazz waved to Jessie while they held hands. "Hey Jessie." Tia said.

Jessie waved back to Tia and Jazz. "Okay, losers. Please follow me to the bleachers where you will sit at the bleacher of the name of the person you want to win." Chris said.

Marion, Tia, Jazz, Bryon, and Samantha sat for Jessie and Russell, Terry, Benny, Brit, Bren, Brianna, and Kaylie sat for Angel.

Jessie blushed as Marion passed her.

"Okay, Angel, Jessie, for your last challenge, you must find the money!" Chris said.

"This will be easy!" Angel said rubbing her hands. "You may think that Angel. But you must cross many dangerous traps along the way." Chris replied.

"Can people help us?" Jessie asked thinking of Marion. "Of course you can you idiot. Didn't you even watch last season?" Kaylie said.

Marion stood up to defend his girlfriend but Jazz and Bryon pulled him back down.

"Okay, Go!" Chris shouted. The two sped off in search for the money. Jessie looked around in the forest while Angel checked the kitchen.

Marion helped Jessie check the mountain top when they heard a yell. They both looked down to see Angel with a case in her hand.

"Angel has the money!" Jessie screamed.

The two raced down the hill. Kaylie waited for them. She stuck out her leg, but Marion pushed her away.

"Go!" Marion said holding Kaylie off. Jessie ran after Angel who had the money.

"Yes! I'm going to win TDI Season Two!" Angel screamed out.

Chris and Chef waited for Angel and Jessie as they spread out yellow tape. Jessie sped up after Angel. Angel then suddenly stepped on a rotten vine.

Confession Cam

Angel- O comes on! A vine! Chris is so cheap!

Chris- Hey! That was all we had left in stock for season two!

Confession Cam

Angel got up and ran right over to Chris, but then tripped on another vine and the money flew up in the air.

Jessie caught it and went right through the paper.

Everyone cheered as Jessie crossed the line. "Wait!" Chris shouted out. "I said the first one here won. Since Angel was the first one here, she wins!"

Everyone started to cheer for Angel. Jessie just sat down and started to cry. "Now I'll never find my parents." Jessie said.

"Jessie?" Two voices said. Jessie looked up to see a man and a woman. "Mom? Dad?" Jessie asked.

"Yes Jessie. It's us!" Jessie ran over to her parents and hugged them.

"Okay? That was a weird ending to Total Drama Island Season Two." Chris said. "And Angel is now the winner of TDI Season Two!"

Angel jumped up and down. "Yes!"

**A/N: So there you have it. Angel won Total Drama Island Season Two. And Jessie found her parents. So the two got what they wanted. And I would like to announce that I will not be writing on Fan-Fiction Net anymore. So good-bye everyone. **


	26. Authors Note

Authors Note

Dear Readers of "TDI Season Two",

When I said in the last chapter, I'm not really leaving Fan-Fiction Net. I'm leaving the account Letter00. But I will still have it up for readers who want to read my stories. I have another account "Total Drama98."

So if you still want to read more by me, check out my profile. Right now I have three stories out. And one of them is a send-in your character story! If you're going to send in a character, please read my three rules.

So now after twenty-five chapters of this story, I have now finished TDI Season Two. Good-bye Letter00 readers.


End file.
